


The Last Blurrg

by peccadilloes



Series: Blurrg and Kuiil [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: The Mandalorian returns to his ship.
Series: Blurrg and Kuiil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604035
Kudos: 25





	The Last Blurrg

Kuiil survived the attack and lay where he fell as if terminated. He was injured to the edge of unconsciousness. He knew the droid understood to exit the ship if the ship door were opened and none entered. He knew the droid would seek the Child. Kuiil lay for a long time.

The last of Kuiil's blurrgs did not survive, and so when the Mandalorian returned Kuiil instructed him to begin the work of harvesting from and burying her.

"We will take some meat and bones for the Child," Kuiil said.

"I'm sorry for doubting your work," the Mandalorian offered. "It saved me and destroyed itself so that we could escape."

*

They returned to Kuiil's planet, to his valley, to his home.

"Can I compensate you? At least you can purchase new blurrgs," the Mandalorian tried.

Kuiil shook his head. "Another one will come to me, and I will take care of her."

"This is the Way," the Mandalorian said, a hint of humor in his voice.

Kuiil smiled slightly. He nodded. "This is the way." He waved the Mandalorian away, back to his ship. "I have spoken."


End file.
